EFW Smackdown March 2nd 2012
Smackdown comes on the air with Kyle Smith standing in the ring* Now I know there is a lot going on in EFW Right now Samir has attacked old rival Ghost Hunter re-igniting their feud from last year, Chris Xtreme is still EFW Champion, But there is one thing that's just bigger than everything going on right now and that thing is my match for the World Heavyweight Championship against Rated Peep Superstar. Now let me take you back months and months ago to the Pay Per View Hell In A Cell where it would be my last match before I took a hiatus from EFW. *The Titantron shows Kyle Smith losing to RPS at Hell In A Cell* That would be my last match in EFW before I returned this past January at The Royal Rumble to go on and win the match I sat back and watched Peep's World Title matches hoping that he would supass his Championship Scramble Match at Pain For Glory and his Elimination Chamber Match and thankfully he did win those matches-- *Rated Peep Superstar iterrupts without The Zodiacs* *RPS walks down the ramp holding the World Title high in the direction of Kyle Smith* RPS: Have you ever took a long hard look at yourself in the mirror Kyle maybe you should just realise Kyle that you are not good enough just like all the others I have beaten to take this world title you are not good enough you are not the one to do it. Your Inability to control yourself from coming back for more everytime Kyle you egomanic is the reason you don't have this world title and why you couldn't beat me two consecutive Pay Per Views in a row last year you have never beaten me in a match and its not going to start at Mania! Kyle: Me? Egomaniac? you complete hypocrite and the only reason I haven't been able to beat you in my EFW Career is because everytime we've gone toe to toe you've hidden behind your friends The Zodiacs like some coward! and they'll help you beat me and that's why The Zodiacs are banned from ringside at Wrestlemania! RPS: Whoa! I'm sure you think that's going to make a huge difference I've already beaten you without their help! And even if I have used The Zodiacs to beat you, you are going to abuse me for something you know you would have done too if you were in my position. The Fact of the matter is Kyle, Maybe if you didn't let this Championship go to your head you could have actually beaten me! Though everyone who has tried to bring me down Kyle the General Managers and the entire company at time have attempted to bring this away from me because everyone just can't stand how I am the best thing going today but I am STILL on top! Yanno something else if you lose at Mania Kyle you are going to the back of the line for this title just like everybody else you are going to earn your way back to that re-match and watch me destroy the competition until you get there again. *Kyle attacks RPS but the lights go out then come back on with all Zodiacs (RPS, Adam, Celtic, HH and Moxley) whip Kyle's neck and skull into the ring post* *Commercial Break* Michael Cole: Well we just saw frightening things ladies and gents whilst we were away in the break Kyle had to have a brace put around his neck and be carried out of a stretcher* Match 1) Adam and Daniel Moxley vs. Chris Xtreme and The Best In The World *After This Match Daniel Moxley grabs a mic* Moxley: As I fired that utter idiot, Raj Singh, on Raw this past Monday he won't be seen on this company for a very long time I can assure you that, But what I came out here to talk about is the EFW Cruiserweight Championship, the championship itself is held by my friend The Head Hunter and it since he won it when it was officialy released it has not been defended in 71 plus days and I got to keep my rules around here otherwise myself as General Manager will be on the line so I'm saying right now next The Head Hunter will defend his Cruiserweight Championship against Hunter Ryan! *Hunter Ryan's Music hits and comes down to the ring* Matt Code: You think me a former EFW Champion will go down this low to the Cruiserweight divison your damn right because if its a title *Talking to the crowd from here* I'm going to grab at any cost's and The Head Hunter has no experience in defending a Championship I do this is his first Title defense and he will lose it tonight! *The Head Hunter's Pyro hits and he charges down to the ring ready for his match* Match 2) The Head Hunterc vs. Hunter Ryan - Singles Match for the Cruiserweight Championship *The Ghost Hunter backstage interview set* The Ghost Hunter: I was going to come and speak after my tag team match with Chris Xtreme but Moxley got there first so I'm coming down to that ring right now to adress a little thing on Raw about you know what. *The Ghost Hunters Music Plays but there is no sign of him until he is seen crawling to the stage out of the back and then is thrown into the minitron by Samir as the Commercial break goes on you can hear Samir's laugh sadisticly. *The Show comes back on the air but this time Samir is in the ring with Hunter laying on the floor just like Raw* *Samir goes out and in to get a mic but as soon as he gets back in the ring Hunter gets back up trying to fight but is pedigreed to the floor* Samir: Nice try...I Know I haven't given you at all any chance to reply to my obvious question that you and me would face at Mania but I'm not worried about that at all because I know you when was the last time 'The Almighty Ghost Hunter' Backed down from a fight huh? But after Mania You'll be watching that tape over and over again and the seconds tick by in your ear as the referee counts to the number that you would never want to hear at Wrestlemania no that number is not three that number is ten I'm offering out a Last Man Standing Match at Wrestlemania between you...and...me... *Samir holds the mic to Hunter's mouth waiting for a Reply* *As Hunter takes a breath the speak Samir takes the mic away and then pounds his face with his first repeatdly* Samir: I'll have you answer it on Raw *flings the mic out of his hand and shoves him out of the ring* Match 3) Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. Camron Moore and Matt Code - Handicap Match Match 4) Rated Peep Superstar vs. Jason T vs. The Ultimate Opportunist - Triple Threat Elimination Match *Alberto Del Rio in his locker room backstage is approached by Interviewer Josh Matthews* Josh Matthews: Alberto Del Rio, on Raw Chris Xtreme said you would have to go through a #1 Contenders Match with Daniel Moxley to earn your place to face Chris Xtreme at Wrestlemania 2 for the EFW Championship what are your thoughts on this? Del Rio: Josh, I'm fine with this..Daniel Moxley may be a hard man to beat but may I remind you me and Daniel have never met in a ring and I'm going to make him lose and his friends whatever they are called Zodiacs better not interfere or I will break their arms so I'm just warning everybody whoever steps in my way for the EFW Championship is not going to have a pleasent ride but when I possibly beat Daniel this Monday and become #1 Contender I will go all The Way to Wrestlemania and my dream will finally become a reality when I shock the world and become the new EFW Champio--- *Chris Xtreme comes bursting in through the locker room door spearing Josh Matthews and Alberto Del Rio as the show goes off the air* 'BQ: Rate Card (Sorry for the late card I had a few neck and back problems since Monday and haven't been able to do cards) - Daniel Moxley '